Роман Подхора
Роман Подхора (англ. Roman Podhora) — канадский актёр кино и телевидения. Биография Вырос в небольшом горнолыжном курорте в Канаде под названием Ферни. Известен по фильмам "Чикaго", "К-19" и "Пункт назначения 5". Принимал участие в съемках фильмов: "Нокдаун", "Корабельные новости"; сериалов: "Умник", "Состояние внутри", "Посредник Кейт", "Её звали Никита"; озвучивал персонажей в мультфильме "Диснейленд", игре "Project Earth: Starmageddon". В "Сверхъестественном" Сыграл роли лейтенанта Робардса в серии "Ночной оборотень" второго сезона и шерифа Грант Пасса в серии "Дорогая мамочка" шестого сезона. Фильмография * 2015 "Legally Speaking" (короткометражка) — Sinclair * 2014 "Along Came a Nanny" (ТВ) — Paul Warner * 2012 "Грань" (сериал) — Willy * 2012 "Алькатрас" (сериал) — Ranger * 2011 "Пункт назначения 5" — John * 2011 "Chaos" (сериал) — Romance Tour Operator * 2007-2011 "Сверхъестественное" (сериал) — Sheriff / Lieutenant Robards * 2011 "Посредник Кейт" (сериал) — Goran Pavlek * 2011 "Knockout" — Coach Harward * 2011 "Отдача" — Dale Burrows * 2011 "Тайны Смолвилля" (сериал) — Head Bouncer * 2010 "Lies Between Friends" (ТВ) — Billy * 2010 "Sins of the Mother" (ТВ) — Steve * 2009 "Fireball" (ТВ) — Cop #1 * 2008 "The Guard" (сериал) — Boat Skipper * 2008 "Ясновидец" (сериал) — Red * 2008 "Troglodyte" (ТВ) — Roy * 2008 "Every Second Counts" (ТВ) — Ring Announcer #1 * 2008 "Люди в деревьях" (сериал) — Hockey Coach * 2008 "Bирус Андромеда'" (TV Mini-Series) — General Blair * 2008 "jPod" (сериал) — Lyle Popikopp * 2007 "Whistler" (сериал) — Lyle * 2007 "Painkiller Jane" (сериал) — Sheriff Farber * 2007 "Savage Planet" (ТВ) — James Carlson * 2007 "The Bad Son" (ТВ) — Michael Brennan * 2006 "Мальчик в девочке" — Coach Leary * 2006 "The State Within" (сериал) — Vernon * 2006 "Angela's Eyes" (сериал) — Cowboy * 2006 "Boлки-оборотни" — Ralph * 2006 "Охранник" — Chaminski * 2005 "Murder in the Hamptons" (ТВ) — Bartender * 2005 "Trump Unauthorized" (ТВ) — Reporter * 2005 "Нокдаун" — Hooverville Cop * 2005 "Our Fathers" (ТВ) — Bartender * 2005 "Tilt" (сериал) — US Attorney #2 * 2005 "Widow on the Hill" (ТВ) — Ransom * 2005 "Нападение на 13-й участок" — Cop #3 * 2005 "1-800-Missing" (сериал) — Kidnapper * 2005 "Расследования авиакатастроф" (документальный сериал) — Paul Candalino * 2004 "The Limit" (видео) — Little John * 2004 "Doc" (сериал) — Rick Fulton * 2004 "Обитель зла 2: Апокалипсис" — Leader Umbrella Guard * 2004 "The Good Shepherd" — Detective Sherman * 2001-2004 "Blue Murder" (сериал) — P.C. Danny Tarver * 2004 "Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye" (сериал) — Mike Jarvis * 2003 "Thoughtcrimes" — Agent Patel * 2003 "Odyssey 5" (сериал) — Whalens * 2002-2003 "Street Time" (сериал) — Detective Giritlian / Paul Bennett * 2002 "Chasing Cain: Face" (ТВ) * 2002 "Чикaго" — Sergeant Fogarty * 2002 "Christmas Rush" (ТВ) — Rich Rajinsky * 2002 "Widows" (TV Mini-Series) — Joe Pirelli * 2002 "К-19" — Lapinsh * 2002 "Мутанты X" (сериал) — Harvey Lanchester * 2002 "Last Call" (ТВ) — Bartender * 2002 "Project Earth: Starmageddon" (Video Game) (voice) —* 2002 "Our Hero" (сериал) — Guard * 2001 "Корабельные новости" — Muscular Man * 2001 "Джейсон X" —Rescue pilot * 2000-2001 "The Famous Jett Jackson" (сериал) — Boris / Driver * 2001 "The Judge" (ТВ) * 2001 "For Love of Olivia" (ТВ) — Joe Bob * 2001 "Judgment" — Carl Sweig * 2001 "Blackout" (ТВ) — First Worker * 2000 "The Chippendales Murder" (ТВ) — Sgt. Sampson * 2000 "Охотники за древностями" (сериал) — Von Turgo * 2000 "Спаси и сохрани" — Desk Sergeant * 2000 "The Deadly Look of Love" (ТВ) — Jerry Singleton * 1999-2000 "Earth: Final Conflict" (сериал) — Commander Yuri Kosygin / Sergeant * 2000 "Сплетня" — Detective Ayers * 2000 "Mail to the Chief" (ТВ) — Vlad * 2000 "Alley Cats Strike" (ТВ) — Coach Fetters * 1999 "The Wishing Tree" — Officer Daniels * 1999 "The Lady in Question" (ТВ) — Det. Nicky Tarzia * 1999 "Caracara" (ТВ) — NYPD Detective * 1999 "Пси Фактор: Хроники паранормальных явлений" (сериал) — Vincent Falsone * 1999 "Cruel Justice" (ТВ) — Roy Imwell * 1999 "Dash and Lilly" (ТВ) — Chief FBI Agent * 1999 "Пять чувств" — Policeman #1 * 1999 "Total Recall* 2070 ''"(сериал) — Jonathan Crane * 1999 ''"Murder in a Small Town" (ТВ) — Detective Scalise * 1998 "Лексс" (сериал) — L.L. Boosh * 1998 "Power Play" (сериал) — Old Time Player * 1998 "Ее звали Никита" (сериал) — Mowen * 1998 "Once a Thief" (сериал) —* 1998 "Traders" (сериал) * 1997 "When Danger Follows You Home" — Detective Roman * 1997 "Иллюзия убийства" (сериал) — Hershey * 1997 "Trucks" (ТВ) — Thad * 1997 "Final Descent" (ТВ) — Tim Scott * 1997 "За гранью возможного" (сериал) — Commander Louis Vidwell * 1997 "Dead Man's Gun" (ТВ) — Jack Pierce * 1997 "Poltergeist: The Legacy" (сериал) — Sheriff * 1997 "The Perfect Mother" (ТВ) — Daycare Employee * 1996 "Two" (сериал) — Paul / Mike Barton * 1996 "Sabotage" — Jack Marker * 1996 "Night Visitors" (ТВ) — Captain Roselli * 1996 "Abducted: A Father's Love" (ТВ) — Lee Granger * 1996 "Cagney & Lacey: True Convictions" (ТВ) — Kim Talley * 1996 "Adventures in Parenting" (сериал) — Father * 1995 "Net Worth" (ТВ) — Larry Suharchuk * 1995 "Degree of Guilt" (ТВ) — Detective Monk * 1995 "Side Effects" (сериал) — Stranks * 1995 "Deadly Love" (ТВ) — Steve Merritt * 1995 "She Stood Alone: The Tailhook Scandal" (ТВ) — Male Officer, Pentagon * 1995 "Falling from the Sky: Flight 174" (ТВ) — Gardener * 1994 "Voices from Within" (ТВ) — Chris * 1994 "Incident at Deception Ridge" (ТВ) — Hiker * 1994 "Whale Music" — Prison Guard * 1994 "The Man Who Wouldn't Die" (ТВ) — Walter Tilley * 1994 "Moment of Truth: To Walk Again" (ТВ) — Capt. Mitchell * 1994 "Lonesome Dove: The Series" (сериал) * 1993 "Горец" (сериал) — Kenny Dixon * 1993 "Cobra" (сериал) — Cooley * 1993 "Moment of Truth: A Child Too Many" (ТВ) — Man at Door * 1993 "Опасный эксперимент" — Night Clerk * 1993 "Miracle on Interstate 880" (ТВ) — Captain Nicola * 1993 "Liar, Liar" (ТВ) — Keith Berezuk * 1992 "Home Movie" (ТВ) — Muscle Man * 1992 "Street Justice" (сериал) — Simmons / Allen * 1992 "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures" (сериал) — Boyfriend #1 * 1992 "The Comrades of Summer" (ТВ) — Vlad * 1992 "Neon Rider" (сериал) * 1991 "Christmas on Division Street" (ТВ) — Policeman * 1991 "Palace Guard" (сериал) — Tony * 1991 "Bingo" — Fireman * 1990 "Dead Reckoning" (ТВ) — Coast Guardsman * 1990 "Wiseguy" (сериал) — Jeff * 1990 "The Fourth War" — Czech Guard #1 * 1990 "Danger Bay" (сериал) — Derick Borland * 1989 "Секретный агент Макгайвер" (сериал) — Dan Sullivan * 1989 "Quarantine" — Trooper * 1989 "The Penthouse" (ТВ) — Supporting Cast * 1989 "Unsub" (сериал) — Minsky * 1989 "The Experts" — Lover #1 * 1989 "Bordertown" (сериал) — Dan Burroughs * 1987-1988 "Джамп стрит, 21 ''"(сериал) — Elliot / Ranger No. 2 / Randy * 1988 ''"Nightmare at Bittercreek" (ТВ) — Billy * 1987 "Deep Dark Secrets" (ТВ) — Albert * 1987 "Stingray" (сериал) * 1987 "The Hitchhiker" (сериал) — Male Stripper * 1987 "Airwolf" (сериал) — Briggs * 1987 "The Beachcombers" (сериал) — Haffen * 1986 "The Christmas Star" — Barney * 1985 "Consenting Adult" (ТВ) — Ray Галерея RomanPodhora1.jpg|В сериале "Мутанты Икс" LieutenantRobarts.jpg|В роли лейтенанта Робардса SheriffGrantsPass.jpg|В роли шерифа Грант Пасса 017.jpg|В сериале "Лексс" Категория:Актёры Категория:Исполнители второстепенных ролей Категория:Сезон 2 Категория:Сезон 6